


Fucking Crazy (Rant & Rave)

by NukeRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukeRose/pseuds/NukeRose
Summary: A Piece of Poetry I wrote one night while I was drunk and pissed off at the world.





	Fucking Crazy (Rant & Rave)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... this is the angriest, nastiest thing I have ever written in my life. I was debating on whether or not to post this, but I figured why not because art is at it's most honest when it comes from a place of passion, or in this case, drunken rage.

I walk along the dark and lonely roads of Earth,  
Wondering when I'll see the light at the end.  
Sometimes it feels like I'll never fucking win,  
These people telling me to let life roll off my skin,  
And I'd like to see them walk a mile in my shoes.  
There's a reason why I fucking turned to booze.

These people need to learn to shut the fuck up,  
I'll tear their heads off, let's see 'em try to talk.  
I'm an asshole, I'm a prick, I'm a faggot, I'm a dick.  
They call me these things and think they're fucking slick.  
They're true, sure. But they missed a couple things.

I'm fucking crazy,  
I'm fucking violent,  
And it keeps me alive.

I'm psychotic,  
I'm pessimistic,  
Pedantic, Fatalistic.  
I'll smash their fucking heads in,  
With a ball peen hammer.  
And all the while I'll be  
Howling with laughter.

What? I already told you!  
I'M FUCKING CRAZY!

I think I know why they're pissy about who I fuck,  
It's a department in which they haven't had luck.  
Well, with a cock the size of a goddamn chopstick,  
No wonder no woman has ever sucked that dick.

You roll around town, and you think you're slick.  
All you do is bitch about random fucking shit,  
Raising hell every time it peaks your fancy,  
Harassing random people because you’re a bitch,  
Who can't get over the fact that some are different.

I wish I could turn on the fucking TV in morning,  
Without screaming, raging, and being profane,  
Because it's about Trump, he's fucking gone insane!  
Goddamn, rid the world of this worthless shit stain.  
He's turned the United States into a laughing stock,  
Deciding to either bomb Korea or suck Putin's cock.  
If he does the latter, I hope he fucking chokes on it!!!

Is this too much for your sensitive stomachs?  
Oh, maybe I forgot to mention…

I'm fucking crazy,  
I'm fucking violent,  
And it keeps me alive.

I'm psychotic,  
I'm pessimistic,  
Pedantic, Fatalistic.  
I'll smash their fucking heads in,  
With a ball peen hammer.  
And all the while I'll be  
Howling with laughter.

What? I already told you!  
I'M FUCKING CRAZY!

Another thing in the world that I fucking hate,  
It's delusional fucking basic teenage girls.  
Whining about how badly their life's unfurled.  
You cry because your boyfriend dumped you,  
When you've only been dating for a week.  
You're inconsolable, and you can barely speak.

You think that love is basically being a stalker,  
Knowing their location 24/7, you crazy fucker,  
Celebrating when you've been dating for an hour.  
You braeak up, you eat your weight in chicken nuggets.

And that's another thing, since I work at McDonalds…  
If you walk inside the restaurant looking like pure sleaze,  
And you order fifty fucking Quarter Pounders with cheese,  
And you get pissy because it's not ready in five seconds,  
It takes time to cook when your order fills a book.  
Be patient, asshole. Calm down. It'll be just fine.  
You'll eat it all, get fat, and die. It'll be divine.

Yeah, I know…

I'm fucking crazy,  
I'm fucking violent,  
And it keeps me alive.

I'm psychotic,  
I'm pessimistic,  
Pedantic, Fatalistic.  
I'll smash their fucking heads in,  
With a ball peen hammer.  
And all the while I'll be  
Howling with laughter.

What? I already told you!

I'M FUCKING CRAZY!

If there's one thing in my life, that makes me turn into a Sith,  
It’s a pet peeve I have, along with the millions I share it with.  
When you're driving to work, and there's idiots around,  
These people make me so fucking angry, it's profound.  
If you can't drive without driving somebody off the street,  
Turn in your motherfucking drivers license, asshole.  
The next worthless troglodyte who tries to fucking get away,  
With sideswiping me trying to change lanes on the highway,  
Is getting rammed, flipped, and smashed into a concrete wall.  
I won't stop until your cars caved into a tiny fucking ball!

I'm fucking crazy,  
I'm fucking violent,  
And it keeps me alive.

I'm psychotic,  
I'm pessimistic,  
Pedantic, Fatalistic.  
I'll smash their fucking heads in,  
With a ball peen hammer.  
And all the while I'll be  
Howling with laughter.

What? I already told you!  
I'M FUCKING CRAZY!  
I'M FUCKING CRAZY!  
I'M FUCKING CRAZY!


End file.
